Song Drabble Challenge
by KimSora94
Summary: Song Drabble Challenge consist of 9 drabble for Krisyeol Check it out and don't forget review *wink*


**Song Drabble Challenge!**

 **Pairing : Krisyeol**

 **Genre : Various**

 **Rating : Various (T-M)**

 **Enjoy~~**

 **Pairing: Krisyeol**

 **Song : Some (Junggigo & Soyou)**

 **Some**

" _Yeboseyo_?"

" Kau ada waktu luang hari ini?"

" Tidak, _wae_?"

" Temani aku ke perpustakaan dan toko buku, ada referensi tugas akhir yang harus kucari, setelah itu kau bebas meminta apapun dariku?" suara di seberang sana dengan datarnya meminta meskipun terdengar memerintah dan seenaknya sebetulnya.

Sama seperti ekspresi si penelepon yang juga datar ketika meminta hal itu. Bahkan alis _angry bird_ milik si penelepon itu pasti tidak sedikitpun bergerak ketika mengucapkan kata-kata barusan.

" Ish, kau ini sungguh menyebalkan tuan muda Wu! Bisa-bisanya kau memintaku keluar dari pertapaanku di tengah musim panas Seoul yang sungguh sangat memanggang kulit seperti ini! Tidak! Aku menolaknya! Lebih baik aku menonton marathon drama daripada menemanimu mencari referensi tugas akhirmu itu," balas pemuda pemilik mata besar itu dengan kesal.

" Aku akan menjemputmu lima belas menit lagi. Dan pastikan kau sudah berpakaian atau aku akan menyeretmu dengan paksa dari tempat tidurmu meskipun saat ini kau tidak memakai pakaian apapun," ancam si penelepon pemilik alis yang serupa dengan tokoh _game_ berbentuk burung berwarna merah itu.

" KRIS WU SIALAN! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU KALAU KAU BERANI MELAKUKANNYA!" seru pemuda si penjawab telepon.

" Bisakah kau tidak berteriak, Park Chanyeol? Lima belas menit dan persediaan cokelat seumur hidup?" tawar si penelepon yang bernama Kris Wu itu.

" Persediaan cokelat semur hidup dan kau harus menemaniku ke Lotte World sebanyak sepuluh kali," tawar Chanyeol lagi.

" Sepuluh kali Lotte World tanpa permainan roller coaster dan sejenisnya," tawar Kris lagi. Kali ini sebuah kekehan terdengar di ujung telepon lainnya.

" Tertawa sepuasmu tuan Wu tapi aku tidak akan melepaskanmu dari jebakan permainan mengerikan itu! Iya atau aku tidak akan menemanimu hari ini!" seru Chanyeol yang mengagetkan Helios, anjing peliharaannya.

Tak terdengar suara sedikitpun dari ujung telepon selama hampir satu menit sampai akhirnya sebuah desahan terdengar dari ujung telepon.

" Baiklah, lima belas menit lagi aku sampai. Berdandanlah dengan cantik, nyonya Wu!" balas Kris dengan suara menggoda di akhir kalimatnya. Sebelum Chanyeol sempat meneriakkan kata-kata umpatannya yang bisa menulikan telinga, sambungan pun diputuskan secara sepihak.

" NAGA JELEK MESUM SIALAN! MEMANG SIAPA DIA MEMANGGILKU DENGAN SEBUTAN NYONYA! APA-APAAN NAGA JELEK ITU!" umpat Chanyeol dengan sepenuh hatinya. Meskipun rona merah benar-benar terlihat dengan jelas di kedua pipi bulatnya.

Kekasih? Bukan.

Sahabat? Bisa dibilang lebih dari itu.

Itulah hubungan antara Kris dengan Chanyeol selama ini, bersahabat semenjak sekolah dasar menyebabkan batas hubungan pertemanan mereka sangatlah kuat.

Tetapi pada saat yang bersamaan, batas itu seringlah mengabur karena tingkat kedekatan dan _skinship_ yang mereka tunjukkan sudah melebihi batas pertemanan yang wajar.

Bahkan seluruh kampus mereka sudah menjuluki mereka sebagai pasangan paling romantis di seantero SNU. Padahal mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apapun selain persahabatan.

Wu Yifan atau yang sering dipanggil Kris Wu dengan Park Chanyeol, mahasiswa jurusan Managemen Bisnis SNU yang sudah hampir menyelesaikan studinya di tahun ini.

Tak jarang teman-teman seangkatan mereka meledek pasangan itu sebagai _old married couple_ karena bahan pertengkaran mereka tiap harinya sudah mencapai tahap kakek-nenek yang menikah dan bersama terlalu lama.

Dan tak jarang juga para junior, mengira mereka sebagai pasangan kekasih (yang paling banyak) dan sepaasang suami-istri pada tingkat yang lainnya. Itulah cerita tentang legenda pasangan jurusan Managemen Bisnis SNU.

' Sebenarnya siapa aku untukmu, Wu Yifan. Jangan terus memberikan harapan kosong seperti ini sementara hatiku sudah menandaimu sebagai milikku.'

 **Pairing : Krisyeol**

 **Song : EXO – Let Out the Beast**

 **Let Out the Beast**

Lautan manusia memenuhi ruangan yang bermandikan cahaya laser yang berwarna-warni dan membutakan. Dentuman musik dengn _beat_ yang cepat membawa gelombang manusia itu untuk meliukkan tubuh mereka seirama dengan tempo cepat musik.

Tubuh yang bergesekan, keringat yang mengalir deras, pekikan kenikmatan menjadi pemandangan yang tak jarang di antara lautan manusia itu.

Di antara lautan tersebut, mata bulatku mengedarkan pandangan dan ketika mata tajam itu menatapku, aku tahu aku telah terseret ke dalam putaran obsidian yang tak berdasar itu.

Ia adalah seorang yang disebut sebagai Lucifer yang sesungguhnya. Seorang malaikat yang jatuh ke bumi karena dosanya. Ia menyeretku ke dalam dosa yang penuh dengan kesenangan ini.

Matamu tampak memicing tajam ketika kenikmatan melanda seluruh tubuhku. Peluh yang mengucur dari pelipismu ketika kau berkonsentrasi untuk mendengarkan suara erangan yang keluar dari mulutku membuatmu tampak 100 kali lebih tampan ketika aku bertemu denganmu tak lebih dari 1 jam yang lalu.

Gairah yang memuncak membuat ruangan tempat kami bercumbu ini terasa penuh dengan kobaran layaknya api neraka yang menjilat semua pendosa yang masuk ke dalamnya.

Namun, menjadi pendosa pun aku akan menerimanya karena dunia yang penuh dengan hingar bingar kesenangan ini telah mempertemukanku denganmu makhluk buasku.

" Kris Wu."

 **Pairing: Krisyeol**

 **Song : When You're Looking Like That (Westlife)**

 **When You're Looking Like That**

" Hyung, jangan pergi," rajuk Chanyeol dengan matanya yang bulat dan air mata tampak menggenang di mata bulat yang indah itu.

" Aku harus pergi, Chanyeollie," kata Kris setengah memaksa ambil mencoba melepaskan genggaman kuat Sungyeol pada kemejanya yang sudah sebagian terlepas dari tempatnya itu.

" Tidak mau! Pokoknya aku mau kau terus berada di sini! Kalau sampai kau sejengkal saja keluar dari kamarku, kita putus saat ini juga!" ancam Chanyeol dengan raut wajah memohon khasnya, seperti anak anjing yang memohon untuk di pungut kalau bisa dibilang.

" Aku harus pergi, Chanyeollie. Aku hanya sebentar, tidak akan lama," bujuk Kris lagi.

" Tidak boleh! Pokoknya tidak boleh! Kalau kau keluar lalu, kau akan meninggalkanku sendirian disini. Apa kau sudah bosan denganku lalu membuangku seorang diri di apartemen yang sepi ini?" tanya Chanyeol yang mulai terisak pada bantalnya.

Kris hanya bisa menghela nafas dan kembali mendudukkan dirinya di samping kekasihnya, Chanyeol, dan mengusap-usap rambut halus yang sangat ia sukai itu sementara pemiliknya sedang menangis tersedu-sedu pada bantalnya.

Tak lama kemudian, setelah lelah menangis kekasih manisnya itupun tertidur, Kris pun keluar dari kamar itu dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar dan membuka pintu itu. Ia kemudian membuka pintu lainnya yang berada di seberangnya dan bergegas menuju kamarnya dan mengambil peralatan mandi.

Ia melakukan segalanya dengan sangat cepat hingga pada menit berikutnya, Kris sudah kembali lagi berada di apartemen Chanyeol.

Heran? Jangan!

Mereka hanya bertetangga. Apartemen yang mereka tinggali saling berhadapan.

Dimulai dengan tetangga yang saling kikuk saat pertama kali bertemu, hingga akhirnya berpacaran. Itulah mereka.

Satu hal yang baru diketahui oleh Kris setelah berpacaran dengan adik kelas sekaligus tetangga manisnya itu adalah, ia akan berubah menjadi sangat dramatis ketika sakit.

Ya, saat ini, Chanyeol tengah sakit. Terserang flu setelah setengah jam ia berlari dari kampusnya menuju apartemennya karena bus umum yang biasa ia naiki tidak kunjung datang dan celakanya, ia lupa membawa payung. Jadilah ia seperti itu.

Seperti itulah tingkah kekasih manisnya jika ia sedang sakit, sangat manja dan lengket, pada orang-orang terdekatnya. Dan sebagai kekasih yang baik, Kris pun menghabiskan waktu akhir pekannya dengan mengurus kekasih manisnya itu.

 **Pairing: Krisyeol**

 **Song : No Air ( Jordin Sparks ft Chris Brown)**

 **No Air**

Di tengah kegelapan yang menyesakkan, seorang _namja_ tampan terduduk dan menumpahkan air mata yang semenjak tadi ia tahan agar tak berjatuhan di hadapan para tamu yang datang.

Mata penuh air matanya memandang sejenak ke arah balkon yang hanya dibatasi oleh kaca-kaca besar. Cahaya gemerlapan kota Seoul memancar dengan jelas dari tempatnya duduk saat ini.

 _Flashback on_

" Kris-hyung! aku menobatkan tempat ini sebagai tempat favoritku! Kau tahu, ini terlihat seperti negeri dongeng! Cahaya lampu perkotaan yang terlihat dari sini terlihat sangat indah," celetuk _namja_ berparas manis itu dengan senyum yang tak hentinya terkembang dengan indahnya.

 _Namja_ yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Kris itu hanya tersenyum lembut dan memeluk sang pemilik hatinya itu dari belakang.

Kehangatan yang dihantarkan oleh kekasihnya itu membuat Chanyeol yang sedari tadi sibuk mengagumi pemandangan indah di hadapannya pun bersandar pada tubuh bidang milik kekasihnya itu.

" Apa arti aku untukmu, Park Chanyeolku tersayang?" bisik Kris di antara helaian rambut halus berwarna cokelat itu.

" Kau segalanya. Bagaimana denganku?" tanya Chanyeol dengan riang sembari memejamkan matanya, menikmati kehatangan kekasihnya.

" Kau adalah udara bagiku. Dimana setiap detiknya aku harus menghirup udara untuk mempertahankan nafasku, aku membutuhkanmu setiap detiknya seperti aku membutuhkan udara setiap detiknya."

" Isshhh... lagi-lagi kau menggombaliku!" katanya dengan tawa riang penuh kebahagiaan tergambar di wajahnya.

 _Flashback off_

" Lalu bagaimana aku harus bernafas tanpamu, Chanyeollie? Bagaimana aku harus bernafas jika seluruh udaraku telah hilang bersamamu."

 **Pairing: Krisyeol**

 **Song : My Heart is Beating (Infinite F)**

 **My Heart is Beating**

Jantungku berdetak tak karuan ketika mata tajamku bertemu pandang dengamu. Senyum manismu terkembang dan sejenak pandanganku memutih dengan cahaya yang menyilaukan hanya dengan senyuman itu.

Meskipun mungkin wajahku terlihat datar tapi tidak ada yang tahu bahwa sekarang ini jantungku berdetak 100 kali lebih cepat karena kehadiran makhluk manis itu. Bahkan jantungku bisa berdetak lebih cepat sampai terasa ngilu di dadaku hanya karena melihat sosoknya dari jauh saja.

Kalau tidak ada wajah datar dan ekspresi dingin ini, aku yakin seratus persen kalau wajahku pasti memerah seperti kepiting rebus ketika mata kami berteu pandang.

Ukhh... bagaimana bisa makhluk semanis dia ada di bumi.

Kris Wu dan Park Chanyeol adalah sesama _flower boys_ yang dikagumi oleh seluruh penghuni _Seoul Private Academy_ tempat mereka bersekolah selama hampir dua tahun ini.

Namun, keduanya memiliki pesona yang berbeda. Park Chanyeol dengan pesona segar dan menggemaskannya. Wajah manis dengan mata bulat yang menggemaskan serta senyum manis dan cerah, secerah matahari musim panas, menjadi daya tariknya.

Jangan lupakan dengan segala kejahilannya serta kepribadiannya yang murah senyum membuatnya disenangi semua orang. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa membenci dan mengatakan tidak pada tingkah menggemaskannya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Kris Wu, si ketua Murid tahun ini. Dengan ketampanan wajahnya, dan karisma yang ia keluarkan, membuatnya menjadi _namja_ incaran nomor satu di sekolah mereka. Kepribadian yang _cool_ dan ekspresi wajahnya yang datar membuat semua orang rela menjadi pijakannya.

Bayangkan jika keduanya bersatu.

Seluruh sekolah pasti akan berteriak histeris entah itu karena membayangkan pasangan itu atau mereka harus menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka telah patah hati.

Dan itulah yang saat ini terjadi. Chanyeol yang dengan malu-malu menyerahkan sebatang coklat di hari valentine ini sekaligus mengucapkan kata-kata pengakuan cinta untuk seorang Kris Wu sang ketua murid tampan dengan seluruh warga sekolah menjadi saksinya.

Seluruh warga sekolah?

Ya! Seluruh murid menontonnya dari seluruh penjuru kelas. Baik dari balkon kelasnya ataupun dari dalam kelas melalui jendela. Bahkan sang kepala sekolah melihat adegan itu dari ruangannya yang terletak di lantai dua dengan wajah penuh senyum.

" Mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

" Harusnya aku yang mengucapkanya terlebih dulu."

Mereka berdua pun tertawa bersama menyadari kekonyolan mereka selama ini. Karena masing-masing dari mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama.

 **Pairing: Krisyeol**

 **Song : Marry You (Bruno Mars)**

 **Marry You**

" Kenapa kau mengajakku keluar di tengah malam yang dingin seperti ini, Kris- _hyung_? Lihat, bahkan bintang-bintang saja tidak mau menunjukkan dirinya di tengah musim dingin seperti ini. Kau akan membuatku mati kedinginan."

" Kau cerewet sekali, Wu Chanlie!" balas Kris dengan senyum tampanya yang terkesan menggoda. Sedangkan, Chanyeol yang belum sepenuhnya memproses kata-katanya hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan sebal.

Namun, detik berikutnya matanya memicing tajam ke arah _namja_ yang sudah lima tahun menjadi kekasihnya itu.

" Apa maksud kata-kata 'Wu Chanlie'-mu itu, tuan Wu?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, masih dengan mata yang memicing tajam tentu saja.

" Itu karena sebentar lagi kau memang akan menjadi nyonya Wu, Chanyeol-ah!" jawab Kris dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya. Wajah dan senyum tampan itu seakan menerangi langit malam yang gelap tanpa ada bintang yang ingin keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka.

Chanyeol yang akhirnya merasa kebingungan itupun hanya bisa melongo melihat kelakuan dan keheranan dengan ucapan dari bibir tebal milik sang kekasih itu.

Tepat saat dentang pertama jam kuno yang akan berdentang dua belas kali di tengah malam itu terdengar dari dalam rumah peristirahatan milik keluarga Wu itu, Kris pun berlutut di tengah salju pertama yang mulai menumpuk di malam natal ini.

 _"_ _Will you marry me, Park Chanyeol?"_

Sejenak Chanyeol terpaku, seolah ia membeku karenanya. Dan di detik berikutnya, ia pun menghambur ke dalam pelukan kekasihnya itu.

 _"_ _So, I guess the answer is yes?"_

 _"_ _Of course, my stupid galaxy alien!"_

 **Pairing : Krisyeol**

 **Pairing: Myungyeol**

 **Song : What Doesn't Kill You (Kelly Clarkson)**

 **What Doesn't Kill You**

" Sudahlah, Park Chanyeol, kau tidak perlu terus-terusan menangisi kepergiannya. Sudah dua bulan sejak kau berpisah dengannya kau terus-terusan menolak untuk bertemu dengan siapa pun. Bahkan ketika aku mengunjungi apartemenmu pun kau tidak mau keluar sedikitpun untuk menemuiku."

" Apa maksudmu, _hyung_?" tanya Chanyeol dengan bingung.

" Aku tahu kau belum siap untuk melihat mantan kekasihmu itu dengan yang lain. Tapi, seharusnya kau tidak perlu se-depresi ini menangisi kepergiannya."

" Kali ini apa maksudmu, Kim Jongin?" tanya Chanyeol lagi yang hanya mendapatkan tatapan memaklumi dari sahabat-sahabatnya.

" Aku tahu, putusnya Changmin- _hyung_ denganmu disebabkan oleh orang ketiga di antara kalian tapi janganlah kau terus murung seperti ini, Chanyeol-ah."

Kali ini Chanyeol tidak perlu menyela drama teman-temannya itu. Ia hanya bisa terkikik geli dalam hati membayangkan reaksi mereka nanti jika mereka melihat kenyataan yang mengejutkan. Ia pun mencoba menghiraukan semua drama yang diciptakan oleh teman-temannya itu.

Chanyeol sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri sampai akhirnya suara gemerincing bel pintu masuk _coffee shop_ tempat mereka semua berkumpul itu terdengar. Chanyeol pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan pandangannya pun tertambat pada seseorang yang baru saja masuk.

Mata keduanya yang saling berpandangan itu membuat rona merah mulai menjalari pipi bulat miliknya.

Sang pengunjung baru itupun menghampiri meja tempat Chanyeol dan teman-temannya itu berkumpul. Grup itupun hanya membeku ketika seorang _namja_ dengan tinggi yang mengintimidasi dan berwajah tampan menghampiri meja mereka.

Chanyeol pun berdiri dan menyambutnya dengan gembira. Sedangkan teman-temannya hanya memandang mereka dengan heran.

Detik selanjutnya, ketika bibir sang _namja_ tampan itu bersentuhan dengan pipi bulat Chanyeol, semua orang yang ada di sana pun hanya bisa melongo dengan kemesraan itu.

Belum selesai kekagetan mereka, kata-kata sang _namja_ yang berikutnya pun menjadi petir di siang bolong bagi mereka.

" Halo, sayang, apa kabarmu?"

" Apa katanya, Park Chanyeol? Sayang?"

" Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkannya pada kalian. Perkenalkan ini tunanganku, Wu Yifan atau Kris Wu."

 **Pairing: Krisyeol**

 **Song : Miracle in December (EXO)**

 **Miracle in December**

Hari ini adalah haari ulang tahunku, di tahun-tahun kebersamaan kita, kau pasti akan datang padaku dan memberikan ucapan selamat kepadaku sebagai orang pertama yang akan mengucapkannya.

Setelah itu, kita akan menghabiskan waktu sepanjang malam untuk minum, melepaskan pikirnan, bercanda dan mengobrol bersama, entah apa isi pembicaraan kita setiap tahunnya. Bahkan keesokan harinya ketika aku sadar sepenuhnya dari pengaruh alkohol aku pasti akan lupa.

Tapi, sayangnya, tahun ini dan seterusnya hal itu tidak akan terjadi lagi, bukan begitu, Kris- _hyung_?

Aku merindukanmu, aku sangat merindukanmu.

Sampai-sampai aku sempat beripikiran untuk meninggalkan semua kerja keras yang kulakukan hanya untuk menyusulmu dan membawamu kembali ke sisiku.

Aku merindukanmu, sangat-sangat merindukanmu sampai-sampai aku hanya bisa menangisimu hingga tertidur ketika kau meninggalkanku seorang diri saat itu.

Ah, aku tidak boleh menangis lagi!

Kau harus kuat, Park Chanyeol!

Tapi pada akhirnya aku pun akan menangisimu lagi di tahun ini, _hyung_.

 **Pairing: Krisyeol**

 **Song : Cross My Mind (Twin Forks)**

 **Cross My Mind**

'Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya untuk kali ini' benar... bahkan akupun telihat hanya seperti sebuah bayangan yang bisa kapan saja ia lewati di hadapannya.

'Bahkan Chanyeol yang memohon di kakinya pun tidak ia gubris, apalagi dengan permintaan sederhana kita ini' Apa arti diriku ini untukmu, Kris. Apakah karena aku sudah tidak berharga lagi di hadapanmu maka kau meninggalkanku di sini.

Kau meninggalkanku sendiri dalam kegelapan ini, Kris.

Kau tidak akan kembali untuk menarikku dari kesedihan ini, Kris.

Kepada siapa lagi aku harus bergantung, Kris.

Aku sudah terlalu bergantung kepada kehadiranmu di sisiku.

Jika kau tak ada lalu siapa yang akan menjadi matahariku.

 ** _From time to time_**

 ** _You cross my mind_**

 _Yes, You always crossing in my mind since then until now._

 _But now, I can't reach you._

 _Even I can't tell you not to go._

 _Even I beg you, you didn't hear me too._

 _It's that what you really want to._

 _So you've felt sick with me in the end._

 _You liar._

 _I hate you._

 _I hate you._

 _But I can't bring my self to hate you completely_

 _because you've been reaching me too deep inside me._

Bagaimana aku menghentikan kegelapan ini?

Bagaimana aku harus menghadapi kesedihan ini?

Bagaimana hidupku tanpamu, Kris?

Setetes air matapun jatuh di kedua belah pipi Chanyeol yang semakin terlihat tirus tiap harinya dengan banyaknya beban yang ia pikirkan. Ia tidak lagi bisa menemukan alasannya untuk bertahan di dunia ini tanpa mataharinya yang menjadi kehangatan konstan yang hadir dalam hatinya. Lama-kelamaan jejak air mata itupun terbentuk seiring dengan semakin banyaknya bulir air mata yang jatuh dari kedua mata bulat yang semakin terlihat menonjol dengan mengurusnya pipi bulat sang pemilik mata yang dulunya jernih dan terlihat bersinar itu. Yang kini dipenuhi oleh berbagai kesedihan yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan tanpa kata-kata.

Air mata itu terus-menerus jatuh tanpa sedikitpun suara yang terdengar dari mulut Chanyeol yang semakin jarang mengeluarkan kata-kata itu.

' Bogoshipda, jeongmal bogoshipda...'

 **\- END -**

 **Pojok Kim: Halo? masih ada yang ingat saya? ughh... maafkan setelah lama tak muncul dan malah membawa song drabble seperti ini... silahkan membaca dan dinikmati aja yaaa~~**

 **jangan lupa tinggalkan reviewnya XDD**

 **Love you all**

 **XOXO**


End file.
